


At The End

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Genocide, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Remember when the canon fantrolls DIED?</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End

Chaos fills the city streets. Trolls of all castes flood the streets, pushing and shoving in a desperate attempt to get… somewhere. Anywhere else. An enormous musclebeast crashes into a building, bringing chunks of concrete down on the unlucky trolls nearby. Overhead, the battleship Dominion streaks across the sky in two flaming pieces.

You push your way through the panicked crowd. Where was he? Nektan had agreed to meet you in the park today, before something started razing cities and tearing the imperial fleet apart. You have no idea what’s going on, but you know you need to find him. If he isn’t where you planned to meet, then there’s only one other place he’d go.

A huge troll slams into you and you hit the pavement hard. A rush of feet begin to trample over you, but a swipe of your troll-horn nunchucks at their feet shows them the error of that decision. No one notices the backswing striking you right in the face.

You leap to your feet and assume a defensive stance. The crowd parts around you. No one is looking for strife right now. They all just want to get out of here. You just want to get out of here.

You follow the crowd exiting the city, pushing past those looking instead for shelter deeper inside. Flashes of light fill the sky, then the city vanishes behind you in an explosion of fire. He had better be where you think he is. He had to be.

Outside the city, the crowd disperses in all directions. Trolls running to where they thought they would be safe, where they would find their friends and quadrantmates, or just randomly in an attempt to escape.

You head straight for your hive. Nektan would assume you were going to be late and head there to find you. He must have. Otherwise he would have been in the park. Right?

You run as fast as you can, panting and sweating by the time you reach your block. Trolls line the streets, looking up at the sky.

You spot him, standing in front of your hive. “Nektan!” you shout to him.

He runs to you and you meet in the middle of the street. “Mierfa!”

You embrace. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I—” he begins to respond, but cuts himself off, pointing to the sky. Something enormous, and winged, descends. The news reports all described a similar creature before each city fell. “Are we going to die?”

“I think so...”

He takes you hand in his and looks into your eyes. “Then I’ll see you in whatever comes next.”

You nod. “I’m glad I found you. There’s no one I’d rather be with at the end.”

You hold his hand tight and both of you turns to watch the coming ball of fire.

A flash of light. Then darkness.


End file.
